Swashbuckler (3.5e Class)
Pirates are awesome. Play a class meant to actually show that! Say hi to Cap'n Sparrow when you run into him... Swashbuckler The flashy nautical type who radiates personality and sexiness, and fights with flash and panache while dashing all over the place. Making a Swashbuckler Abilities: You want high dexterity and charisma. Constitution and Intelligence help, too. Races: Any. Alignment: Any Starting Gold: 6d4×10 gp (150). Starting Age: As rogue Class Features All of the following are class features of the Swashbuckler. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple and Martial Weapons and any 1 Exotic Weapon, Light Armour (Ex): Swashbucklers are good at keeping themselves safe from injury. Once per round, as an immediate action, a Swashbuckler may make a melee attack roll when attacked. If the Swashbuckler rolls higher, the attack is parried and he is safe from harm. This does not work in heavy armour. (Ex): You have to pay attention to a Swashbuckler when fighting him, as even losing concentration for a moment will mean your kidneys get turned into kebabs. Whenever the Swashbuckler successfully strikes a foe in melee combat on his own turn, they must either successfully attack him or take the Full Defence Action before his next turn. Otherwise, when he attacks, he treats them as flat-footed and deals bonus damage equal to his class level per hit. (Ex): The Swashbuckler gains a Climb speed equal to his land speed, along with all the benefits. He needn't even hang on with his hands, and can fight just fine hanging upside-down. When he fights while climbing, enemies who lack a Climb speed take a -4 penalty to strike him, due to being unaccustomed to such a fighting style. This does not work in any armor heavier than light. (Ex): It's hard to move about when fighting a swashbuckler. Anyone he strikes in melee combat during him turn must make an opposed attack roll. If they fail, they are treated as Entangled until the start of him next turn. If they fail by 10 or more, they are also unable to move around (but can still act, they just can't move from one square to another). (Ex): With a DC 15 Tumble or Balance check (his choice), the Swashbuckler can charge in a zig-zag or curve, ignoring hazards lying in the path. This ability does not work in heavy armor or when heavily encumbered. (Ex): Pirates wear stylish hats. This grants a +4 "You're Shitting Me" bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information and Perform checks. Furthermore, if he throws the hat (a Swift action), everyone paying attention to him (foes in squares he threatens or vice versa) must make a Reflex save (Charisma-based) or lose their concentration for a moment, provoking an Attack of Opportunity. (Ex): The Swashbuckler gains the benefits of the Two Weapon Fighting feat. If he already has this feat, or gets it later, he gains the ability to multiple Fencing parries a round, at a cost of an Attack of Opportunity per parry attempt. This is still an immediate action. (Ex): Once per round, when a foe starts in a square he threatens and makes a 5' step, the swashbuckler may move as well, to keep up with the foe. Additionally, his normal 5' steps become 10' steps, and can be increased to 15' with a DC 25 Balance check. (Ex): If Swashbuckler takes damage from an attack, he may allow himself to be flung backwards, thereby lessening the impact. He may make a Balance check with a DC equal to the damage inflicted and if he succeeds, he suffers only half damage. This is a skill check, not a Saving Throw, so abilities such as Evasion do not apply. He is moved away from the source of damage by 5' for every 5 points of damage (or part there of) negated in this way. If there is not enough space for him to move, he suffers a d6 of damage for each square not moved. If he passes through an occupied square, the Swashbuckler would have to make a tumble check to avoid attacks of opportunity. If this ability is gained from another class, then the Swashbuckler may choose to increase or decrease the total distance moved by 50% (so a Power Slide that negated 12 points of damage can cause him to move 5’, 10’, or 15’ at his choice). Does not work in heavy armour or when heavily encumbered. (Ex): There is always some kind of cover to protect the swashbuckler. He benefits from 1/4 cover at all times, unless there is more cover, in which case he uses that instead. With a DC 35 Tumble check as an Immediate action, he can increase this to 1/2 cover for the duration of the attack he interrupts. (Ex): If a swashbuckler makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Does not work if heavily encumbered or wearing medium or heavy armour. (Ex): Swashbucklers can fight normally when grappled or pinned, and do not lose their Dex bonus to AC. People can still hurt him in a grapple, constrict him by winning grapple checks, etc. However he is not flat-footed to others, they are flat to him, and he can move around, use two-handed weapons. Effectively it's like not being grappled, except he can still be chokeslammed. Additionally, he can fight without penalty in cramped conditions. These abilities do not work when wearing medium or heavy armor. (Ex): Whenever he strikes a foe, he is considered to have the Edge against them until they strike him. (Ex): All pirates, by law, are required to dress in a ridiculous manner, with the exception of female pirates, who must dress both ridiculous and sexy. At either rate, enemies have a hard time actually taking their garb seriously. During the first round of combat, as well as the surprise round if there is one, all foes that can see him take a penalty to attack rolls equal to the swashbuckler's Charisma modifier. (Ex): Swashbucklers always have another weapon. They gain a special "Other weapon" attack in melee combat, unless very carefully searched beforehand, involving 10 minutes, rubber gloves and a Search check (DC 25 + Swashbuckler's level + his Dex mod). This attack is made at his highest attack bonus, and deals damage as a +1 dagger, though it always catches foes flat-footed. This becomes a +1 Keen weapon at level 12, a +2 Keen weapon at level 16, and a +2 Keen Wounding weapon at level 20. As if you cared. The weapon can not be pulled out and used when wearing medium or heavy armour. (Ex): The swashbuckler gains a parrot as an animal companion. If it dies, another takes its place the next day. Use the stats for a raven, except that it gains +3d6 Sneak Attack damage and a special Rake attack that deals 2d4 damage and, on a critical hit, permanently Blinds the target. It has Improved Evasion when sharing the swashbuckler's square. (Ex): The swashbuckler can never be pinned down. Any Escape Artist check may be made as a Standard action that does not provoke, and he may make Epic checks at the following DCs: Extremely Tight Space (a chimney, a glass jar, a keyhole) DC 30, Walls of Force DC 40 or Caster Level + 5, whichever is higher. He also gains a +8 bonus to escape a grapple. None of this applies when wearing heavy armour or when heavily encumbered. : The swashbuckler receives this as a bonus feat. If he already has this feat he may select another Combat feat instead. (Ex): When making a melee attack, as long as he can speak, the swashbuckler can utilise Witty Repartee. A single foe must be designated, and attacks against this foe receive additional damage equal to a Bluff check (make the check once at the start of the round). The opponent can only nullify this by making a higher Bluff check than his original one. (Su): Pirates are used to being keelhauled, it's a hobby to them. The Swashbuckler can breathe underwater and on land, and gains a Swim speed equal to double his land speed, along with all the usual benefits. While in the water, when fighting foes who do not have a Swim speed - even if they are on land - he always has the Edge. (Su): Swashbucklers can control ropes exactly like an Erinyes. (Ex): Word has spread of the terrors of the swashbuckler. When a swashbuckler makes it known who he is, he may immediately make an Intimidate check against everyone within 60'. Against those who would be merely impressed, he may make a Diplomacy check instead. Any person can only be targeted once per day by this. (Ex): Whenever there's treasure, someone knows about it, and it's usually the treasure hunter that does. Whenever the issue of a particular cache of treasure or legendary item is raised, the swashbuckler may make a check to remember tales of its location: roll 1d20 + class level + Int mod, against a DC of 10 (mundane treasure you don't care about at this level), 20 (minor magic items), 25 (good stuff for your level) or 30 (artifacts, plot items and crazy-good items). Additionally, many swashbucklers have legendary booty of another kind, if you know what I mean. Everyone wants to plunder this booty, if you know what I mean. As long as he wears tight-fitting pants (or forgoes them), foes of a swashbuckler are subject to Fascination if they fail a Will save (CHA-based). This lasts until he leaves their sight or someone attacks them. Those who would find his physically unattractive (pre-established criteria aside, assume every NPC is straight and easy) or who also have this ability gain a +4 bonus to the save. Those who meet both requirements or are around him on a daily basis are immune. (Ex): The swashbuckler is good at holding people at sword-point. Entering a square he threatens provokes attacks of opportunity from him, subject to all the same conditions as leaving a threatened square. If the AoO hits by more than 5, the target is forced back. (Ex): The swashbuckler gains a +10' Enhancement bonus to all movement speeds when wearing Light or no armour, and only lightly encumbered. Additionally, with a move action he may gain the benefits of Freedom of Movement for one full round. (Su): It's not that the pirate necessarily looks scary, but his reputation is so fierce that people associate his face with terror. When he reveals his face to enemies, they must make a Will save (CHA based) or Panic for 1d4 rounds, then Cower for a number of rounds equal to his Charisma modifier. Any person only needs to attempt this save once per 24 hours. Whether they succeed or fail the save they cannot be affected again in the meantime. (Ex): Swashbucklers are amazing at dueling with their foes. Whenever he strikes someone who he has the Edge Against, they drop whatever is in their hands. (Ex): A 15th level Swashbuckler may attempt to monkeywrench any action an opponent is taking. The Swashbuckler may throw sand into a beholder's eye, bat aside a key spell component, strike a weapon hand with a thrown object, or flash the wizard as he begins his spell, but the result is the same: the opponent's action is wasted, and any spell slots, limited ability uses, or the like used to power it are expended. A Swashbuckler must be within 30 feet of his opponent to use this ability, and must hit with a touch attack or ranged touch attack. Using Foil Action is an Immediate action. A Swashbuckler may not wait until an action is partially completed before deciding to attempt to foil the action, but must instead attempt to foil an action as it is declared. Note that this means that a Swashbuckler may not foil a Full Attack (because it is not declared until after it has already begun), nor may he foil a move or charge action that began out of range. This does not work when wearing Heavy armor. (Ex): When attacking a foe he has the Edge against and using Witty Repartee, the swashbuckler may make Bluff checks instead of Attack rolls, and enjoys a doubled threat range (which does not stack with Improved Critical or similar feats, but DOES stack with Keen). (Ex): When running at full speed, the swashbuckler may make a single attack roll and use this roll to make an attack against every single enemy he threatens at any point in the movement. Any foes who attempt Attacks of Opportunity but miss or are parried automatically fall prone. This cannot be done if encumbered at all or if wearing Medium or Heavy armor. (Ex): Now, when foes leave themselves open to the extra damage from "Your Opponent is Me!", they take more damage than normal: two times his level, plus 1 Strength damage. (Su): When killed, a swashbuckler continues to fight while dead. Feel free to continue tracking damage, but it doesn't actually do anything (and he gains a Hardness rating, being a dead body). After one minute, he reverts to actually being dead, but becomes a Ghost for free. (Ex): At the end of the swashbuckler's turn, make a note of every foe he successfully hit. He may make one additional attack against each of them, regardless of how often he hit any given target. (Ex): At level 20 the Swashbuckler gets so rich that he wins the game. Ex-Swashbucklers Open taverns in ports and tell sea-faring tales of derring-do and possibly provide a setting for the next generation of Swashbucklers to begin their epic careers of buckling swashes. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class